


Youth, Or A Trick Of The Light

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: And his eyes couldn’t stay away from them. Away from their sudden softness. Their youth. Had it not beenthemTony might’ve been jealous or self conscious, but instead he just felt sad. And in awe. More in love than ever.And it scared him.





	Youth, Or A Trick Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Have this short thing.

Sometimes Steve and Bucky looked so young, even though they were many decades older than their appearances would have you believe. And Tony wasn’t stupid. He could see how the exhausted lines aged them. The telltale signs of too much tragedy. The rough edges around them. It was all visible on them, but in the right light, in the right time, they could look as young as they were in the 40s, before war and brainwashing and ice and torture. **  
**

Tony wasn’t sure if he loved or hated witnessing those moments.

Their bedroom was dark, only a mere lamp by the desk Steve was sketching at illuminating them all. Bucky was curled up on the armchair next to him, idly watching his movements, his face, the world outside the window and, occasionally, Tony. Tony never let him meet his gaze, but he knew he’d noticed him staring.

Tony was on their bed, a turned off tablet next to him. He felt tired. Had he been alone he might’ve shut himself in his lab, but those two were keeping him here. Keeping him in their silent company. And his eyes couldn’t stay away from them. Away from their sudden softness. Their youth. Had it not been  _them_ Tony might’ve been jealous or self conscious, but instead he just felt sad. And in awe. More in love than ever.

And it scared him.

Steve’s pen had stilled. He could tell from the lack of sound. That wasn’t unusual. You couldn’t draw the entire time, but for some reason Tony felt a change in the air. The atmosphere felt heavier, and when he looked up they were both looking at him.

He hadn’t spoken aloud, had he?

He cleared his throat, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. “What?”

“I’m not sure,” Bucky said, voice oddly loud in the quiet.

Tony picked at his cuticles in the dark. “Neither am I.”

“You look… sad.” Steve also sounded sad, and the fact that he could sound like that just by the mere thought of Tony being sad made him feel too much.

“Tired,” he choked out in response.

“You want to go to sleep?”

“Not alone.”

They understood and were at his side in seconds, the three of them settling down under the covers with Tony in the middle, Steve and Bucky not letting Tony protest the suddenness, or let him even think they were doing something they didn’t want to. Tony appreciated that.

Probably more than they realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
